


Favorite

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couch cuddles while watching movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любимый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669826) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



Matt curled up farther into his companions. Despite being blind, he loved watching movies with his boyfriends. Normally Wade would find the cheesiest movie and him and Peter would make comments about it. Sometimes Peter picked the film, and the two would describe to Matt what was going on. Rarely, they picked a movie and just cuddled, no words being exchanged. Just the sound of the TV and his lovers’ heartbeats and breathing. Matt always loved every minute of it.

Tonight was the latter. Deadpool had visited whichever dimension he got his comic books from and came back with some DVDs. He had explained once that in that world, they were nothing but fictional characters owned by a company called “Marvel.” What Wade had brought back was a complete collection of Marvel movies, TV shows, and cartoons. 

Wade told them there was an order in which to watch the movies, but Peter didn’t care. He wanted to watch the Avenger movie. And so they did. Not even past the opening scene, Matt curled up to Wade. Seeing Matt move, Peter decided to lean on Matt. Matt was happy to be the center of the cuddle this time. He could listen to Wade’s heartbeat and smell the coconut shampoo Peter used as his hair brushed his chin. 

Once the credits started rolling, Wade spoke. “Who’s your favorite Avenger?”

“In that movie or in this universe?” Peter asked.

“Either. Both. Doesn’t matter. You could say just about anyone and there is a high chance that they are an Avenger in some universe somewhere. Even me.” Wade started running his fingers through Matt’s hair the way he liked.

Peter hummed, obviously thinking about Wade’s question.

“She-Hulk, because I don’t have the pleasure of knowing her in this universe,” Matt answered. Usually the heroes he liked most were the ones that left him alone.

Wade laughed. “Oh, that’s funny because she's a lawyer! “

Peter snorted. “I think Black Widow. She was a BAMF in that movie. Just wish there was more of her.”

“You and so many other.”

“Who is your favorite?” Peter asked.

“Besides you two?”

“Us? We are Avengers?” Matt asked astonished. He never wanted to be an Avenger. He knew at one point Peter did, but that was before they got together. He was sure Peter wouldn't say no to being one, he just wasn't actively trying to gain their approval.

“Yeah, you are both Avengers in 616.” It was Matt’s turn to laugh. It was really hard to imagine himself being an Avenger in this universe. He wasn’t sure how his counterpart handled it.

“Okay, besides us. And yourself.” Peter said

“SHIELD Helicarrier.”

“I’m not sure it is an Avenger in any universe, Wade.” Peter laughed.

“Well. It should be. You’ve seen how much they rely on it. #AvengerHelicarrier2016. I’m making that my new movement.”

**Author's Note:**

> STORY TIME! My 11 year old nephew and I were playing the Lego Marvel game. As characters appeared, we were yelling out their name. It panned over the Helicarrier, and I yelled "S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier!!" My nephew started giggling and says "Best Avenger of all time." So really, I owe this idea to babysitting my favorite nephew.


End file.
